El Legado de Altlantis
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Hitomi vuelve a gea,pero ella guarda un secreto de su origen que ella no sabe,podra aceptar con la verdad para luchar nuevamente?,van estara para cuidarla y amarla pero sera asi cuando sepa quien es ella? actualizado mjanden reviews
1. Prologo

Prologo

Era una tranquila noche en Tokio cerca de la bahia , en una casa una chica dormia placidamente,pero de pronto su sueño se volvio una pesadilla 

-Sueño- 

Se encontraba la sombra de una chica en un paraje hermoso,era una hermoso bosque que ella conocia muy bien camino y se acerco a un lago 

-No puede ser, esto debe de ser ese sueño otra vez-dijo la chica que al llegar a una parte mas iluminada se puede ver era alta de piel blanca como la leche de ojos color esmeralda y de cabello castaño largo y lacio el principio pero se iba ondulando hasta media espalda que era a donde llegava,portaba no su pijama sino un uniforme de preparatoria amarillo- 

-Estoy en gaia pero no entiendo porque tengo siempre este sueño 

En eso el suelo comenzo a moverse bajo sus pies y se fue rompiendo la corteza del suelo y el lago se abrio en dos y salio la sombra de un angel el cual ella no podia ver bien por el humo que despedia el algua al abrirse pero este se volteaba y le decia 

-"debes volver a gaia,tu eres la llave,vive en ti no lo olvides, la fuerza que nesesitan esta en ti...legado de atlantis"-despues desaparecio y todo se volvio negro- 

-Fin del sueño- 

La chica sudorosa se levantaba de la cama y se secaba el sudor de la frente con su mano ,camino hasta la ventana y se sento en el afeizar de la ventana la cual abrio y asi pudo contemplar el cielo estrellado y vio fijamente la luna 

-Porque me pasa ese sueño? me esta pasando diario desde el mes pasado,por otro lado como estaran en gaia?.... como estaras van?- la chica suspira- aunque no creo que me reconoscan ahora-se toco el cabello- tambien esto de que me creciera el cabello fue muy extraño pero ya nada puedo hacer para remediarlo- el amanecer se estaba abriendo paso ella se levanto del afeizar y contemplo por ultima vez el cielo- si tratare de hacerlo hoy... hoy Hitomi Kanzaki volvera a gaia 

Era ya de mañana cuando un joven hombre vestido con ropas elegantes se inclinaba para dejar un ramo de flores en una cripta familiar 

-Padre,madre,hermano vuelvo como cada mañana desde que ella se fue, ultimamente me siento muy inquieto,aunque no hay guerra,rumores del norte me dicen que algunos rebeldes se estan agrupando y aunque tenemos a escaflowne no se de que tanto nos sera de ayuda,por otro lado esta Amelia auqneu me quiere ayudar no se de repente siento que sus intenciones son otras,Aunque todos piensan que me casare con ella, no puedo olvidar a Hitomi siempre la veo en sueños y añoro su compañia y su cercania, ojala volviera y le diria que fuera la reina de mi pais 

-Amo Van ,Amo Van- se oia un grito a lo lejos y una niña con forma de gato se acerco y lo abrazo-otra vez por aqui? 

-Es la mejor vista de la luna fantasma que hay merle- dijo Van sacando de su cuello el collar de hitomi 

-Si lo que sea , sabes amo van? yo creo que ella volvera ella lo prometio y se que cuemplira ha pasado ya un año -dijo ella pensativa- ah es cierto la loca esa quiere que vulevas es hora del desayuno 

-Que te he dicho que no le digas loca a amelia ella quiere ayudar-dijo el 

-Ella lo que quiere es ser la proxima reina de fanelia-dijo la gatita en voz baja 

Que dijiste?-dijo el chico confundido 

-no nada vamos que se hace tarde-dijo la gatita 

-Si claro hoy presiento que sera un largo dia-dijo van 

-Si proque llega toda la corte de asturia con la princesa milerna y allen y los demas no?-dijo merle 

-Si pero siento que hay algo mas-dijo van deteniendose un momento y mirando hacia el cielo 

Mientras tanto en la tierra ,en la preparatoria de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo una competencia en le gimnacio,dos personas jovenes con espadas de esgrima y vestidos como tal deporte lo pedia estaba enfrentandose en las finales de estado 

Ambos combatientes se esmeraban en ganar pero uno en especial era muy bueno y se movia con delicadeza y decicion y pronto asi obtuvo la victoria,todo el gimnacio estallo en aplausos y el misterioso combatiente se acerco a una pareja que conocia bien 

-Eres genial le pudiste ganar sin problemas- le dijo una chica de corto cabellos castaño al tiempoq ue le extendia una toalla- 

-Gracias yukari que bueno que vieneiron , usted tambien superior amano 

-En que quedamos Hitomi?-dijo amano 

La chica que al fin se quito el casco protector para dar paso a hitomi quien se seco el sudor y sus rizos le caian en la espalda 

-Ver para creer ,desde que llegaste hace un año ,lo primero que hiciste fue meterte en el equipo de esgrima y entrar tambien al de defensa personal -dijo yukari 

-Eso sin contar que sigues en atletismo-dijo amano 

-Basta sabes muy bien porque lo hago y como ya finalizaron las clases este semestre pues temgo ams tiempo no?-dijo muy sonriente hitomi 

-Entonces lo haras hoy?-dijo yukary 

-Si pero no pongas esa cara ,tienes las cartas que te di no?-dijo hitomi 

-Si las tengo en mi casa-dijo yukary un poco triste 

-Anda ya no pongas esa cara que sabes muy bien porque lo hago a ti te encargo algo muy importante que espero que lo cumplas amiga- dijo hitomi 

-Si esta bien , oye por cierto- dijo con una mirada maliusiosa- que le diras a todos tus admiradores despues? 

-Yukari no empieses creeme que resulta algo molesto, antes la gente me perseguia para que les leyera el futuro y ahora un grupo de chicos me persiguen de todas maneras 

-Esque quieren una cita contigo- dijo amano guiñandole el ojo 

-Si supieran que mi corazon esta en fanelia- dijo ella triste en voz baja - pero vamos que quedamos en divertirnos hoy no? dejen voy a cambiarme y nos vamos esta bien no me tardo-corrio hacia los vestidores 

Yukari estaba pensativa mientras su amiga se iba a cambiar sintio una mano en su hombro y vio que era amano- 

-Tranquila ella sabe porque lo hace.. si no no podra vivir tranquila su vida, debe dejar sus asuntos arreglados alla-dijo el 

-Si eso es loq ue mas me preocupa- dijo yukari- que cuando llegue alla no sea lo que esperaba 


	2. De vuelta en gaia , Amelia la futura rei...

Capitulo 1:De vuelta en gaia , Amelia la futura reina de fanelia

De noche en una pista de carreras se encontraba hitomi vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla azul a la cadera yba blusa de tirantes blancas al lado de ella habia una mochila de acampar llena de cosas y tambien estana yukari y amano 

-Bueno hitomi espero que todo salga bien y que encuentres la felicidad alla sino, te esremos esperando aqui- dijo amano 

-Gracias amano te encargo que cuides mucho a yukary y que le trates de explicar esto a mis padres y yukari....-dijo hitomi pero se vio interrumpida 

-Ya ya no digas nada eres mi mejor amiga y se lo que piensas ,pero es tu felicidad y si es tu destino el que quieres buscar adente, si tu eres feiz yo tambien lo sere - y sin mas ni mas la abrazo y lloro-al separarse le dijo-en esa mochila encontraras todo lo que necesites 

-Gracias por ser mi amiga yukari- dijo hitomi y dijo- bueno debo irme ya si no me quedare a lementrme 

-Y como piensas ir ya no tienes el collar- dijo yukari 

-Lo se se lo deje a van la ultima vez pero es luna llena y con la fuerza del pensamiento una vez me funciono yo creon que esta vez tambien- 

Se paro y se puso al hombro la mochila puso sua manos en forma de oracion y cerro los ojos 

-"por favor llevame a gaia otra vez"- pensaba-"debo volver a gaia debo estar con van.. se que me nesesitara " 

Pero no pasaba nada, y ella seguia intentandolo 

-Yo creo en ti hitomi- dijo yukari 

-"por favor nesesito ir"...." si mi sueño es correcto pronto me nesesitaran-penso- 

-"si pronto te nesesitaran . yo tenesesitare porque estoy en ti- dijo una voz de muejr proveniente de ella misma 

Al instante una rafaga de luz proveniente del cielo la elevo y desaparecio 

-Adios hitomi adios- dijo yukari 

Una rafaga de luz aparecio en los jardines de un palacio ,pero todos en ese momento no se percataron de eso,el rey sientio un calor en el pecho pero no le dio importncia ya que el y sus invitados estaban cenando y platicando amenamente,en los jardines hitomi se levantaba 

-auch, debo de ver eso de los aterrizajes; en que parte estare?- debo ir a fanelia de inmediato enpezo a caminar sin querer chico con alguien 

-Perdon estaba distrida- hitomi vio a la persona con la que habia chicado 

Era una mujer como de su edad calculo ella, de negros cabellos largos los cuales casi arrastraba, sus ojos negros muy fios y carentes de brillo y sus ropajes negros no parecian nada amigable 

-Quien eres tu? -dijo la mujer con voz fria 

-"esta persona no se me hace nada de confianza"-penso hitomi- Soy . Yukari 

-Yque haces aqui?-dijo la mujer- que buscas en fanelia? 

-"asiq ue estoy en fanelia"-penso y se alegro hitomi- busco.. busco al rey Van Fanel. 

-Al rey?.. que tratos tienes con el- dijo bruscamente la mujer 

-Soy una vieja amiga de el ...... por favor hablele- dijo con cortesia hitomi 

-Con que derecho me mandas tu a mi?. no sabes quien soy?.. te lo dire soy Amelia Grant y soy la futura reina de fanelia 

-Futura reina de fanelia?- dijo hitomi y quedo en shok- eso quiere decir que van.. 

-Guardias- dijo la mujer y al instante 4 guardias aparecieron- llevensa al calabozo . no creo en nada su historia y aqui nos pueden ver 

Los guardias se llevaron a hitomi a los calabozos del castillo ahi la mujer la interrogo 

-No creo que seas de aqui. de donde vienes?-dijo amelia 

-Vengo de una lejano pais del norte. pero veo que no estaba enterada de vuestro compromiso con su magestad- dijo hitomi con tristeza 

-Pues no. no estamos comprometidos pero lo estaremos-dijo con una mirada malisiosa- una vez que lo logre hechizar 

-Que ganarias?-dijo hitomi 

-Eres muy curiosa .... pero esta bien te lo dire total..-dijo mirando alrededor- nunca saldras de aqui ,pues veras el rey ha andado un poco distrido y sin querer ha tomado un filtro de amor que esta mezclado con su the que no presenta sintomas pero de un momento a otro sera mio y lo podre controlar asi nos casaremos y sere reina. pera despues-dijo amelia 

-Que haras despues?-dijo hitomi 

-Despues hare que el rey claudique en mi favor y asi yo le dare el reino a mi señor 

-Quien es tu señor?-dijo hitomi 

Amelia de repente fue como si despertara de un sueño 

-Porque te dije todo eso? bah no importa bueno esta bien basta de charlas mi rey debe de estar esperandome para tomar ese the nos veremos chica 

Al cerrar la puerta hitomi vio que habian dejado su mochila al lado de donde saco unos pasadores 

-Lo que no sabian esque esta vez si vengo preparada para todo -dijo y empezo a tratar de forzar la cerradura 

En la cena ya se estaban levantando los platos y los comenzales seguian platicando de un pasado muy feliz 

-Que mal que no pudo veniar tu esposo milerna- dijo van 

-Lo que pasa esque ya sabes como es Draiden encontro un mapa en no se que lugar extraño pero dijo que llegaria despues de las fiestas- dijo la princesa millerna 

-Pero te dejo bien resguardada- dijo van mirando a allen 

-Gracias para mi es un placer venir a fanelia en las fiestas, una vez reconstruida esta mil veces mas hermosa- dijo el caballero 

-Y veo que Celena piensa lo mismo- dijo milerna 

-Si es muy hermosa- dijo timidamente Celena la hermana de allen- sabes aun no se como pude destruir todo esto 

-No eras tu Celena era tu otro yo hecho por zaibach peor no recordemos eso ahora veras una mejor fiesta en fanelia - dijo allen 

-El año pasado no pudieron venir pero que bueno que se puedo esta vez- dijo van 

-Si esta vez es especial se cuample un milenio desde la leyenda no?- veremos si los viejo profetas tiene razon- dijo milerna 

-Hola a todos- dijo amelia entrando- espero que vuestra magestad millerna este comoda- dijo ella 

-Si gracias- milerna tambien conocia a amelia pero no le simpatizaba 

-Mi señor debe de tomar el the- dijo amelia 

-Este si vamos al salon a tomarlo - dijo levantandose y encaminadose al salon de al lado 

Minetras tanto en el calabozo hitomi esta a punto de ceder porque la puerta no cede 

-Rayos pense que seria mas facil y si lo intento mañana?. no van me nesesita si sigue tomendo ese the puede caer en las redes de esa bruja no lo debe de tomar ni una vez mas - vuelve a seguir con lo del pasador 

En el salon de the amelia ya habia hechado el filtro a van y enseguida sirvio los thes aun nos los bebian puesto que seguian platicando de la batalla pasada 

-LO bueno es que asturia y fanelia ahora llevan buenas relaciones- dijo milerna 

-Y espero que no haya una proxima guerra- dijo allen 

-"ja tontos no saben lo que viene"- pensaba amelia mientars se sentaba al lado de van muy cerca de el .-" mi señor logarara obtener el legado y todos ustedes se doblegaran ante el" 

En el calabozo un click señalo a hitomi que al fin habia logrado abrir la cerradura 

-Bien ya lo consegui- miro el mar de pasadores- lo bueno que ese era de los ultimos fue hacia su muchila y saco una espada blanca con mango dorado y finos grabados -Seguire sin saber de donde saco mi abuela esta espada - asu mente llegaron las palabras de su abuela-" esta espada me la dio una viejo amigo y tal vez tu logres saber de donde viene "- pero sabia que me seria util esta vez . que bueno que practicaba con ella en casa 

Asi sigilosamente salio del calabozo y encontro a unos guardias los cuales al ver sus ropas tan extrañas y la espada se dispusieron a atacarla, hitomi hizo moviemientos espectaculares y los vencio rapidamente ,pero empezaron a llegar mas y mas conforme avanzaba, ella los vencia pero eran demaciados para ella , aun asi logro abrirse paso pero como no conocia el castillo iba por pasajes que iban a otras partes y no encontraba a van- Muy pronto el ruido se hizo ma sgrande y este llego a los oidos del rey 

-Intruso........ un intruso escapo de el calabozo y viene hacia aca- dijo un soldado 

Van y allen sacaron rapidamente las espdas pero amelia estaba furiosa 

-Como que escapo , era imposible que escapara de alli- dijo en voz alta 

-Conoces al intruso?-dijo van 

-Si mi señor era un extraña chica que dijo llamarse yukari pero no se como escapo , no se preocupe los guardias la venceran 

-es muy dificil que alguien escape del calabozo, pero aun mas dificil es que venza a toda la guardia ademas dices que es una chica no?- dijo van 

-Yukari ... de donde he oido ese nombre?-dijo allen 

Minetras que hitomi seguia venciendo a los guardias uno a uno iban cayendo y ella se aproximaba cada vez mas a donde estaba van, ella lo sentia no sabia porque pero su corazon iba agitandose cada vez mas 

Mientras que en el salon de the unos 10 guardias habian entrado a protejer al rey y asus invitados 

-Mi lord esa chica ha vencido a casi toda la guardia esta muy cerca de aqui- dijo un guardia temeroso 

-No se preocupen van yo peleare 

-No creo que haya necesidad señor allen- dijo amelia- ella caera- van por primera vez vio algo diferente en la mirada de amelia 

Minetras que hitomi vecio a los ultimos y avanzo hacia la puerta que daba al salon de the dudo un poco pero entro 

-Ataquenla-grito amelia 

Hitomi no pudo ni siquiera ver si sus dudas eran correctas porque un grupo de soldados la ataco sin mas ni mas volvio a luchar ella sin percatarse que todos la miraban 

- ella se me hace conocida. esas ropas....- decia van 

-Lucha muy bien con la espada-dijo allen - es una tecnica muy buena 

-No creo que sea justo que 20 soldados la ataquen ella es solo una mujer- dijo milerna 

-Pero les esta ganando- dijo Celena en voz baja- 

-Amo Van he oido que un intruso entro- dijo merle entrando por la ventana y vio atonita ala chica- lo sabia... -dijo ella 

Continuara..... 

Notas de la autora: 

Hola espero que les este gustando el fic ya tengo el prox capitulo y lo podre en cuento empieze a recibir reviews asi que aprieten ese botoncito, otra cosa los capitulos serna mas largos pero como este fue el primero pues se puso asi de pequeño 

-Dejame pasar no permitire que una bruja como tu doblegue al rey 

con que derecho vienes a destruir mi plan?- 

-Con el derecho de ser una vieja amiga de ellos- 

-No digas eso, jamas me fijaria en otra mujer que no seas tu- dijo el acariciando su rostro- y tu dime tienes a alguien en la luna fantasma? 

-No a nadie, nadie es como el angel que tiene mi corazon-dijo ella viendolo a los ojos 

el proximo capitulo sera 

Capitulo 2.- Promesas para el futuro .. 


	3. Cap,2 :Promesas para el futuro

**Capitulo 2.- Promesas para el futuro ..**

Van. Allen ,Milerna, Merle y Celena la miraban asombrados esa chica hacia feroces y ala vez ligeros movimientos mientras luchaba contra esos soldados, se veía muy fuerte sin embrago a pesar de ser una intrusa no se sentían en peligro inminente ,Merle la veía pasmada mientras que van... no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían esa chica era realmente buena..

Hitomi termino con los soldados pero ya muy cansada y sostenía la espada con dificultad

-Como has podido hacer eso?- dijo Amelia

Pero hitomi no la oía solo veía a van, se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio a su lado a allen, milerna a,merle y a Celena la hermana de allen

-Tanto tiempo- dijo hitomi y trato de avanzar hacia ellos

Pero Amelia se lo impidió se puso un paso adelante de ella y le impidió el paso

-Lárgate de aquí yukari si quieres seguir con vida- dijo ella

-Déjame pasar no permitiré que una bruja como tu doblegue al rey-dijo hitomi

-Como te atreves?-dijo Amelia fingiendo

-No lo niegues me lo has dicho en el calabozo le estas dando un filtro de amor en su té- dijo hitomi- y no lo permitiré

-Es eso cierto Amelia?-dijo van sin mirarla

-Puede ver su té si no me cree además- dijo hitomi moviendo rápidamente la espada y cortando una parte del vestido de donde cayo una bolsita roja de terciopelo que al caer , cayeron unos polvos

Merle vio al taza de van y se la acerco pero antes la olió

-Guac amo van como pudo tomar esto huele horrible-dijo ella

- que dices?-dijo van oliendo- a mi no me huele mal.-pasándosela a allen

-ya esta dando efecto Van, porque en verdad huele horrible-dijo el caballero

-Que tienes que decir en tu favor?-dijo milerna

-No mi señor…. no puede usted dudar de mi---dijo Amelia sintiéndose amenazada-maldita- dijo a yukari-con que derecho vienes a destruir mi plan?-dijo ella encarándose

-Con el derecho de ser una vieja conocida de ellos- dijo hitomi

-No te lo permitiré morirás -dijo Amelia sacando una daga de su pecho y lanzándose hacia hitomi ella la esquivo pero no por completo lo cual hizo que una hilo de sangre corriera por su brazo izquierdo-maldita

Hitomi soltó su espada y la derribo con una patada en el estomago pero Amelia se levanto tambaleante

-De donde vienes?-dijo ella

-Tan solo te diré que es de allá...-- dijo hitomi señalando hacia arriba sorprendiendo a todos en esa sala-pero no te diré mi nombre real no lo mereces

-Desgraciada, has roto con mi destino... el destino que tenia arreglado con mis estrellas

-Amelia te diré una ultima cosa, no existe uno se debe de forjar sus propio destino con sus acciones y no debes de dejar que unas estrellas te digan que pasara - dijo hitomi

-Volveré -dijo Amelia - y me vengare de todos ustedes y también de usted majestad, prepárense y disfruten todo lo que quieran porque mi amo verdadero llegara y todos ustedes morirán en especial tu, - saco una capsula pequeña y la aventó al suelo donde saco una bola de humo y al disiparse había desaparecido

-Siempre me pareció una mujer extraña- dijo merle

-No lo creo ,aun ella se veía buena- dijo van

-Las apariencias engañan- dijo allen

Se percataron que la chica estaba aun ahí y ella enfundo la espada y los contemplo nuevamente ella se sentía confundida, a leguas se notaba que no la reconocían pero debía irse? o quedarse, que hacer? además el brazo le dolía por la cortada

-Lo sabia lo sabia- dijo merle lanzándosele encima-sabia que volverías

-Merle como estas?- dijo hitomi- pensé que no me reconocerías

-A simple vista no pero recuerda que yo tengo esto-señalo su nariz- tu olor nunca se me podría olvidar

-Merle la conoces?-dijo milerna

-No la han reconocido ustedes?. vamos hagan una esfuerzo no es muy difícil. amo van.. tu si sabes quien es verdad?

Van había estado contemplándola fijamente pero ,si, el ya la había reconocido no podía olvidar esos ojos en ninguna otra parte

-Hitomi -dijo -al fin regresaste

-Si van soy hitomi Kanzaki y he vuelto...como lo prometí-dijo ella y corrió a abrazarlo

Ambos se fundieron en ese abrazo tan anhelado por ambos y se quisieron perder ambos en brazos del otro pero al final separaron puesto que aun faltaba gente por saludar

-Allen tanto tiempo- y también lo abrazo

-Querida hitomi- dijo allen tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella -te ves muy hermosa con cabellos largos y no sabia que aprendiste a luchar con la espada

-Es que he estado practicando-dijo ella- y creo que no lo hago tan mal

-Un día debes de luchar conmigo ansío ver que tan buena eres-dijo allen

-Claro aunque se que me ganaras pero será otro ocasión porque estoy muy cansada

Milerna se acerco a ella

-Milerna que gusto volver a verte- dijo hitomi

-Hitomi parece un sueño y me alegra que estés de vuelta-se abrazaron

-Celena creo que no nos conocemos muy bien- dijo hitomi

-Si pero mi hermano y van han hablado tanto de ti que creo que te conozco - dijo ella- y no mentían eres muy hermosa

-Pero hitomi como pudiste volver, tu dije-dijo van sacando el dije de entre sus ropas

-No se ni yo misma se como pude volver pero tenia que hacerlo-dijo ella

-Porque?-dijo allen

-He tenido sueños desde hace mas de 50 días cada noche es lo mismo me decían que debía volver porque pronto estallaría una guerra pero no recuerdo que mas por eso he vuelto

-Y veo que mas preparada -dijo merle- que son esas ropas tan atrevidas-dijo con una mirada maliciosa

-Bueno pues eso es lo que me pongo en la luna fantasma además la ultima vez que vine solo traía mi uniforme y era muy incomodo andar brincando con la falda de un lado a otro- dijo ella defendiéndose- es cierto -dijo de pronto- deje mi mochila en los calabozos

-Iré por ella - se ofreció merle de inmediato y partió

-Se que la revisara de cabo a rabo- dijo hitomi

-Me alegra que estés aquí nuevamente- dijo van

-Tenia que volver-dijo ella

-Bueno creo que ya es noche y debemos dormir después de tantas sorpresas -dijo milerna-allen ,Celena y yo debemos irnos a dormir - hitomi nuevamente es un placer verte otra vez

-Gracias milerna a mi también me gusta estar aquí- dijo hitomi despidiéndose

Los demás se fueron a sus dormitorios dejando a van y a hitomi solos ,ellos se miraron y agacharon la mirada ,pero hitomi sintió la punzante herida lo que hizo que sacara un quejido de dolor

-auch-dijo ella- esa mujer si me lastimo

-Ven te curare-dijo van tomando su mano y llevándosela fuera de ese salón

-A donde vamos?-dijo ella

-Al estudio allí tengo lo que te podría curar- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Sabes Van?- dijo hitomi tímida ,con la cabeza gacha, - me da mucho gusto volver a estar aquí, contigo ...necesitaba verte- iban llegando al salón y entraron-

Van solo miraba hacia el frente pero no decía nada. la sentó en una silla muy cómoda y el busco en los estantes que había ahí, para después acercar una silla y sentarse al frente, mojo un pequeño pedazo de tela y se lo puso en la herida , la limpio con mucha delicadeza y con suavidad, después le coloco un ungüento con el cual hitomi dejo de sentir dolor al terminar le puso un trozo de tela en la herida. .Cuando termino.

-No dirás nada?-dijo hitomi- se que tal vez soy inoportuna y que tal vez no quieras que este aquí pero bebía advertirles si quieres mañana mismo puedo marcharme-dijo ella muy rápido mirando hacia abajo

-No digas eso ni de broma hitomi- dijo el tomándole el mentón y levantándolo- estuve muy callado porque quería asimilarlo…. no quería que fuera un sueño como otros tantos, no quería que fuera mentira y levantarme porque todo había sido un sueño, el tenerte aquí conmigo me hace el hombre mas feliz de toda gaia, pare un sueño que estés a mi lado-la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo- el olerte y sentir tu calor, hubo momentos en los que pensé que nunca mas podría volver a tenerte así mi querida hitomi ,te extrañe como no tienes idea me volvía loco y pasaba los días sin salir porque no quería ver a nadie porque siempre te recordaba en cada cosa que hacia-dijo viéndola a los ojos

-Sabes?-dijo ella- cuando me encontré a Amelia ella me dijo que era la futura reina de Fanelia y por un momento pensé que tu...-un dedo le impidió seguir diciéndolo

-No digas eso, jamás me fijaría en otra mujer que no seas tu- dijo el acariciando su rostro- y tu dime tienes a alguien en la luna fantasma?

-No a nadie, nadie es como el ángel que tiene mi corazón-dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

Poco a poco fueron acercando los rostros hasta que se fundieron en un beso apasionado marcado de un amor que había esperado mucho tiempo para se consumado ,en ese beso descargaron todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro para después separarse ,dejando sus frentes unidas

-Hitomi prométeme algo- le susurro van

-Dime?- dijo ella

-Promete que ya nunca te separaras de mi lado -dijo el

-Mientras siga con vida Van nunca me separare de tu lado- dijo ella besándolo nuevamente y sellando así al promesa

La noche de Fanelia transcurrió tranquila mientras que dos seres que habían esperado tanto recuperaban el tiempo perdido .A la mañana siguiente un rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas de un cuarto muy hermoso cuya cama se encontraba profundamente dormida una chica de largos cabellos castaños la chica al sentir el rayo en su rostro se despertó y se sentó en su cama bostezando

-Vaya que maravilla no fue un sueño -dijo levantándose- Van esta aquí.. me pregunto que hubiera pasado de habernos quedado mas tiempo en su estudio, ah tenia que entrar merle de improviso -dijo fingiéndose enojada

En eso alguien toco a su puerta

-Adelante- dijo ella y la princesa milerna apareció seguida de una mucama

-Buenos días Hitomi- dijo ella- supongo que no tienes ropa adecuada para gaia verdad?-dijo milerna con una sonrisa traviesa

-Pues…. Mhhh no , toda la que tengo es de la luna fantasma- dijo Hitomi

-Pues levantaras muchas dudas si vas a si a las fiestas- dijo milerna- así que traje ropa para que te pongas y que te peinen te esperaremos en el comedor para desayunar de acuerdo?

-Pero milerna no me gustaría causarte molestias, además cuales fiestas?-dijo hitomi

-Las de Fanelia pero luego platicamos de eso además yo traigo muchos vestidos así sirve de que cuando venga Draiden pues me deje comprar mas vestidos, en fanelia los hacen hermosos

-Ya veo cuales eran tus intenciones-dijo hitomi con una sonrisilla

-Esta bien entonces nos vemos en el comedor no te tardes eh?- y volteándose a la mucama- Berie te la encargo ,que tenemos que impresionar a un rey-dijo guiñadole un ojo a hitomi quien se sonrojo al instante y cerro la puerta

Milerna bajo a donde ya estaban esperándola ,Allen y Celena

-Resulto tu plan?-dijo celena sonriente

-Claro que si Celena- dijo Milerna- mis planes siempre resultan ya veras que Van se sorprenderá al verla ,elegí los vestidos mas hermosos y sin contar los que le he escogido para la noche se vera espectacular

-Pero sabes igual y no solo Van se queda sorprendido de su belleza- dijo con una extraña sonrisa

-Hermano-Dijo Celena tratando de descifrar esa sonrisa pero decidió cambiar de tema y dijo -Por cierto donde esta Van?

-Tal vez esta en su cama mirando hacia el techo preguntándose si no es un sueño- bromeo Allen

Y no estaba equivocado el rey de Fanelia se encontraba en la pocicion que dijo el caballero y pensaba en muchas cosas

-Será un sueño?- hablaba el solo- parecía tan real, me levantare para comprobarlo pero la verdad no me gustaría que fuese un sueño... Hitomi -la llamo-

Todos se encontraban en el comedor con la excepción de Hitomi quien aun no bajaba ,pero de pronto entro la mucama de milerna a quien le dijo algo en el oído y esta sonrió la puerta del comedor estaba abierta de par en par y unos guardias entraron y presentaron posición de firmes de improviso y una chica entro ,llevaba un vestido color azul cielo, con un escote en forma de v y una falda que le denotaba sus curvas de la chica , además llevaba sus zapatillas las cuales no se veían por el vestido, guantes y llevaba el pelo en una media cola además de una tiara, collares y aretes , llevaba solo un brillo de labios pero se veía hermosa, todos en el comedor la vieron y se quedaron congelados incluso las mujeres pues era en verdad hermosa, con esas ropas .

-Hitomi-dijo Van -te ves simplemente hermosa-

-Mas que eso- corroboró el caballero de Asturia

-Hitomi en verdad te ves muy bien te sienta esa ropa- dijo Celena

-Pareces una reina- dijo milerna

-Hitomi- solo pudo decir Merle

-Ya basta, que me la voy a creer-dijo una hitomi muy sonrojada

Van se levanto como hechizado de la mesa se acerco a ella y le ofreció su brazo ,el cual ella tomo con mucho gusto y el la condujo hasta la mesa y en una silla que estaba al lado de el la sentó y después hizo lo mismo , la miro y dijo

-Pensé que todo lo de ayer había sido un sueño-dijo el mientras tomaba su mano

-No lo es estoy aquí ahora contigo- dijo ella

Empezaron a entrar los sirvientes a servir el desayuno de ese día mientras que van seguía mirando a hitomi y ella a el

Pero en un lugar lúgubre unas tierras desiertas donde se podía ver una cueva ,la cual por dentro era negra como la noche a pesar del hermoso sol que habia afuera , dentro solo era iluminada por unas antorchas y en medio ,una hoguera, estaba un hombre encapuchado sentado en un trono con grabados toscos e hincada frente a el se encontraba Amelia

-Mi señor ruego que me perdone pero no pude llevar a cabo la misión que me encomendó- dijo muy sumisa Amelia

-No te preocupes ,tan solo nos resultara un poco mas difícil conquistar fanelia pero esta caerá como todos los demás países -dijo levantándose- si obtengo el poder del legado de atlantis nada me impedirá conquistar gaia

-Pero mis señor como encontrara el legado?-dijo ella

-Tranquila mis hombres están buscando el mapa donde se ha marcado donde esta el legado- dijo el - me decías que una chica de la luna fantasma te impidió seguir con tu plan?

-Si mi lord , esa estupida chiquilla tiene su sentencia firmada-dijo Amelia

-Seria interesante conocerla- dijo el- no Amelia, tal vez esa chiquilla pueda ser de ayuda no?-dijo el y al acercarse a la hoguera un brillo salio de la túnica-pero creo que lo mejor es salir esta noche de fiesta mi querida Amelia-dijo- hace mucho que no voy a fanelia

Continuará...

Notas de la autora

Si al final actualize gracias por los reviews espero contestarlos en el próximo capituló y dejan muchos para este fic para que lo actualice rápido ok?

En el próximo capitulo:….

--Que es esto?

-Esas son castas de amor. Muchos chicos las dejaban a diario en mi casillero

-esa era tu vida en la Luna Fantasma?

-Con ustedes. Hitomi Kanzaki

-Wow simplemente hermosa

-No puedo dejarte abandonar eso……

-Celoso yo?

-Bésame y dime que no me quieres aquí y me marchare

-Busca el Legado..esa es la clave

-Eres hermosa y serás mía…….


End file.
